


Leben einzeln und frei

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Wilhelmine Klemms POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: „Moin, Wilhelmine“, sagte sie.Wilhelmine sah sie sprachlos an. Sie kannte das Gesicht, zweifelsohne, und auch die Stimme zupfte an einer alten Erinnerung. Ein bisschen verändert hatte sie sich natürlich schon, war älter geworden, wie sie selbst auch. Aber das war ja jetzt auch schon über dreißig Jahre her, dass sie sich das letzte Mal (und eigentlich auch das erste Mal, das einzige Mal) gesehen hatten.„Inga?!“, stieß Wilhelmine überrascht hervor.Lächeln tat Inga noch genau wie damals.





	Leben einzeln und frei

**Author's Note:**

> Nicht fragen. Ich weiß auch nicht, wo das herkommt. Die Idee hat sich in meinem Hirn festgefressen und da solange rumpalavert, bis ich sie aufgeschrieben habe.  
> Titel aus einem Gedicht von Nâzım Hikmet.

* * *

 

Wilhelmine war gerade dabei, das dreckige Geschirr, das von ihrem Abendessen übrig geblieben war, in die Spülmaschine zu räumen, als es klingelte. Wer sollte das denn um diese Uhrzeit noch sein? Für die Post war es ja nun wirklich schon zu spät, sie erwartete eigentlich niemanden, und neue Entwicklungen in einem Fall, die es rechtfertigen würden, sie jetzt noch zu Hause zu stören, konnte es im Moment eigentlich auch nicht geben. Mit einem Anflug von Verärgerung, aber vor allem neugierig, machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Tür. Als sie öffnete, war die Person, die geklingelt hatte, schon wieder dabei, den Rückzug anzutreten, und Wilhelmine sah nur schulterlange blonde Haare, die über den Rand des Mantelkragens der Frau hinwegtanzten, die sich jetzt von ihrer Haustür entfernte.

„Ja bitte?“, rief Wilhelmine ihr hinterher.

Daraufhin blieb die Frau stehen, drehte sich schwungvoll zu ihr um und machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu.

„Moin, Wilhelmine“, sagte sie.              

Wilhelmine sah sie sprachlos an. Sie kannte das Gesicht, zweifelsohne, und auch die Stimme zupfte an einer alten Erinnerung. Ein bisschen verändert hatte sie sich natürlich schon, war älter geworden, wie sie selbst auch. Aber das war ja jetzt auch schon über dreißig Jahre her, dass sie sich das letzte Mal (und eigentlich auch das erste Mal, das einzige Mal) gesehen hatten.

„Inga?!“, stieß Wilhelmine überrascht hervor.

Lächeln tat Inga noch genau wie damals.

„Ich bin zufällig vorbeigekommen und da dachte ich, ich könnte kurz hallo sagen.“

Wilhelmine nickte.

„Komme ich ungelegen? Dann gehe ich einfach wieder.“ Inga deutete mit dem Daumen über ihre Schulter Richtung Straße und Wilhelmine wurde bewusst, dass sie vor lauter Überraschung noch gar nichts weiter gesagt hatte.

„Nein, nein. Bitte, komm rein.“ Sie trat einen Schritt beiseite, um Inga hineinzulassen. Im Flur nahm sie ihr den Mantel ab, dann führte sie sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Setz dich doch. Willst du was trinken? Ich kann uns einen Wein aufmachen.“

Inga sah sich kurz um, ehe sie sich auf dem Sofa niederließ. Sie ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung des kleinen Bartisches in der Ecke.

„Einen Whisky würde ich nehmen.“

Wilhelmine musste schmunzeln. Whisky hatten sie vor dreißig Jahren auch schon getrunken, nur dass sie sich damals nur irgendeine billige Mischung hatten leisten können und nicht den edleren Single Malt, den sie ihnen jetzt einschenkte. Wilhelmine reichte Inga ein Glas und setzte sich neben sie.

„Was machst du in Münster?“, fragte sie dann. Vor Jahren hatte sie über einen Kollegen zufällig erfahren, dass Inga bei der Kripo in Bremen gelandet war, und sie hatte den Kopf geschüttelt und sich darüber gewundert, was aus ihnen geworden war. Hätte man ihnen damals, in den Siebzigern, erzählt, dass sie einmal für die Polizei und die Staatsanwaltschaft arbeiten würden, sie hätten es nicht geglaubt. Geradezu empört wären sie gewesen. Wobei sich wohl bei ihnen beiden letztlich ihr Sinn für Gerechtigkeit durchgesetzt hatte und da dürften nicht einmal ihre knapp zwanzigjährigen Ichs etwas gegen einzuwenden haben.

„Ich bin auf Fortbildung hier. Dabei habe ich Hauptkommissar Thiel kennengelernt und der hat dich erwähnt“, erklärte Inga und zuckte etwas unschlüssig mit den Schultern.

„Und dann bist du einfach vorbeigekommen“, stellte Wilhelmine ein wenig erstaunt fest.

„Naja, nicht ganz. Ich wollte eigentlich nur noch etwas frische Luft schnappen und dann stand ich plötzlich vor deiner Tür. Und da hätte es sich dann auch falsch angefühlt, einfach wieder zu gehen. Vielleicht war das eine blöde Idee.“

Wilhelmine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Weißt du, ich habe diese Demo damals auch nie vergessen“, sagte sie. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie bei so einer Veranstaltung gewesen war und das hatte gleich einen bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen.

„Nur die Demo?“, fragte Inga.

„Dich auch nicht.“

Sie lächelten sich an.

„Auf alte Zeiten“, sagte Wilhelmine und hob ihr Glas.

„Besser nicht. Die haben mich schon öfter wieder eingeholt als mir lieb ist.“

Dieses Gefühl kannte Wilhelmine auch, aber über die Zeiten, mit denen Inga sie jetzt gerade einholte, wollte sie sich nun wirklich nicht beschweren.

„Und trotzdem bist du hier.“

Inga antwortete nicht, sondern klinkte einfach ihr Glas gegen Wilhelmines und trank.

Damals, am Abend nach der Demo (gegen den Vietnamkrieg im Speziellen und für den Frieden im Allgemeinen), hatten sie am Lagerfeuer nebeneinander gesessen und den Whisky zwischen ihnen hin- und hergereicht, ihn gleich aus der Flasche getrunken. Die Situation heute wirkte…erwachsener irgendwie. Und dennoch hatte Wilhelmine beinah das Gefühl, als könne sie die Hitze der Flammen auch jetzt noch auf ihrer Haut spüren, und als könne sie die Lieder hören, die einer von Ingas Freunden kaum einen Meter entfernt auf der Gitarre geklimpert hatte.

„Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass das wirklich alles schon so lange her sein soll“, sagte sie an diese Gedanken anknüpfend.

Inga blickte sie nachdenklich an.

„Es fühlt sich an, als wären nur ein paar Wochen vergangen“, stimmte sie zu, „und trotzdem wie ein anderes Leben.“

Ein Abend reichte natürlich nicht aus, um sich von diesem anderen, neuen Leben zu erzählen, das sie beide jetzt führten. Aber eigentlich war das auch gar nicht wichtig, fand Wilhelmine. Wichtig war, dass sie sich Inga jetzt gerade wieder genauso verbunden fühlte wie der jungen Frau, der sie vor über dreißig Jahren auf der Demo begegnet war und die sie gebeten hatte, die andere Seite ihres Transparents zu halten. Damals hatte Wilhelmine ihr bereitwillig geholfen und sich den ganzen Tag mit ihr unterhalten und abends am Lagerfeuer war es dann Inga gewesen, die irgendwann die Whiskyflasche beiseite gestellt und eine Hand an Wilhelmines Kinn gelegt hatte; die sich zu ihr gebeugt hatte, um sie zu küssen. Heute war es Wilhelmine, die Inga das Glas aus der Hand nahm und es mit ihrem eigenen zusammen auf den Wohnzimmertisch stellte; die Inga eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr schob und die Hand dann an ihrer Wange liegen ließ. Inga drehte den Kopf ein wenig, sodass sich ihre Lippen gegen Wilhelmines Hand bewegten, als sie sprach.

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht deswegen hierhergekommen bin, oder?“

Wilhelmine hatte schon verstanden, dass Inga diesen Besuch nicht geplant hatte, dass sie einfach einem Gefühl gefolgt war, als sie vorhin bei ihr geklingelt hatte. Genauso wie Wilhelmine jetzt eben auch einem Gefühl folgte.

„Aber du könntest deswegen bleiben“, sagte sie.

Und dann war es doch wieder Inga, die sich vorbeugte, um Wilhelmine zu küssen. Mit dem Unterschied allerdings, dass Wilhelmine diesmal viel weniger überrascht war. Sie ließ ihre Hand von Ingas Wange in ihre Haare wandern, zog sie noch ein wenig näher an sich, küsste zurück, und genoss das wohlige Kribbeln, das sie bei jeder neuen Berührung überlief.

Damals hatten sie nach ihrem ersten vorsichtigen Kuss noch eine ganze Weile am Lagerfeuer gesessen, um mit den anderen zu singen, zu reden, zu lachen. Weil es schön gewesen war und aufregend, Hand in Hand dazusitzen, und vielleicht auch, weil keine von beiden sich so recht getraut hatte, aufzustehen und die Sache weiterzuführen. Dass sie jetzt noch eine ganze Weile auf Wilhelmines Sofa sitzen blieben, lag nicht daran, dass es ihnen an Mut fehlte, oder daran dass die wohlige Wärme des Feuers oder die Anwesenheit ihrer Freunde es ihnen schwer machte zu gehen. Sie hatten einfach die Zeit und die Ruhe, ihre Nähe, jeden Kuss, jede Umarmung auszukosten.

Damals war es Inga gewesen, die Wilhelmine dann doch irgendwann bei der Hand genommen und in ihr Zelt geführt hatte. Dunkel war es gewesen und die nächtlichen Temperaturen so weit weg vom Feuer doch noch recht frisch. Sie hatten sich aneinander gewärmt mit unbeholfenen Berührungen und feuchten Küssen. Heute war es Wilhelmine, die sich irgendwann dann doch ein wenig von Inga löste, deren Haare ganz zerzaust und deren Lippen vom Küssen ganz rot waren. Wilhelmine musste lächeln und Inga biss sich auf die Unterlippe und lächelte zurück. Verführerisch sah das aus. Also stand Wilhelmine auf und bot Inga ihre Hand an. Inga ergriff sie und ließ sich hochziehen, schlang ihre Arme um Wilhelmine und küsste sie noch einmal, bevor sie ihr ins Schlafzimmer folgte. Hier war es wärmer als damals im Zelt. Sie hatten so viel mehr Platz und das Licht der Nachttischlampe tauchte sie beide in ein weiches Licht. Sie konnten sich nicht nur erfühlen und erschmecken, sondern sich auch ansehen, während sie sich sanft die Kleidung von ihren Körpern streichelten. Das Bett war so viel größer und bequemer als Isomatte und Schlafsack es gewesen waren. Trotzdem drängte Wilhelmine sich so dicht an Inga wie es eben ging und spürte deren Hände über ihren Körper wandern, als sie begann sich an ihrem Hals herunter zu küssen.

Damals hatten sie sich bemüht, nicht so laut zu sein. Aber jetzt gab es keinen Grund, sich zurückzuhalten, und was konnte es schöneres geben als mit dem Namen der anderen auf den Lippen zu kommen.

Als Wilhelmine aufwachte, hielt sie Inga in den Armen, die sie schon anlächelte. Mit dem gleichen Lächeln wie vor über dreißig Jahren. Damals hatten sie recht zügig damit beginnen müssen, ihre Zelte abzubauen und sich auf den Heimweg zu machen. Jetzt hatten sie genug Zeit, sich gegenseitig erst mal gründlich wach zu küssen, und das war dann so mitreißend, dass sie sich mit dem Frühstück ein wenig beeilen mussten, wenn Inga noch pünktlich zum letzten Tag ihrer Fortbildung kommen wollte.

Wilhelmine mochte keine Abschiede. Aber Inga an der Tür noch einmal lange in den Arm zu nehmen und einen letzten Kuss mit ihr zu teilen, war definitiv besser als ihr wie beim letzten Mal am Bahnhof nur noch schnell zuwinken zu können, um dann sofort zum Gleis zu hetzen.

„Ich könnte mich bestimmt für die nächste Fortbildung in Münster auch wieder anmelden“, sagte Inga, als sie die Hand schon auf der Türklinke liegen hatte.

„Das würde mir gefallen“, sagte Wilhelmine. „Und in Bremen, da gibt es doch bestimmt für mich demnächst auch mal… irgendwas.“

„Irgendwen auf jeden Fall.“

Inga öffnete die Tür, zwinkerte ihr zu und Wilhelmine sah ihr solange hinterher, bis sie um die Ecke verschwunden war.


End file.
